Goldshire
Goldshire is a major trade town, and tourist destination, located just south of Stormwind. Its prime location makes it an important trade town. However, It is most famous for its relaxed laws, and the resultant debauchery attracts travelers, and opportunists, from around the world. History Shortly after the first humans migrated into Elwynn forest, an abundance of gold was discovered in its mountains and rolling hills. Drawn by prospect, countless families flooded into the lands. Goldshire was built just North of the bountiful Fargodeep Mine, aptly named for its proximity to riches. Over the centuries, the mines were exhausted, but the Kindom of Stormwind grew strong. Goldshire's citizens looked to other resources, such as logging or farming, and spread outwards into the South, East, and West. Thus, Goldshire remained a very popular trading hub. Goldshire, along with Moonbrook, was taken in preparation of the Horde's sack of Stormwind Keep during the First War. The complete and utter demolition of the twin cities will severed the lifeline between King Wyrnn and his supplies, which left him very much susceptible in the ultimate conflict. Several years later, Stormwind was rebuilt, and Goldshire with it. However, it's constructers were cheated out of money by the deeply corrupt Noble's Council, and in retaliation, they struck out against their kingdom, Forming the Defias Brotherhood. This criminal sect set about making money in less savory ways, and many operated out of Goldshire, which they considered to be rightfully theirs. King Anduin was urged to allow an area for the violent and distraught masses to soothe their pent up aggression. In the coming years, Edwin Vancleef was slain by Alliance Adventureres, and his Brotherhood was abolished. King Varian Wrynn returned to Stormwind shortly afterwards. However, much of Stormwind would become impoverished, and more inclined to crime, due to the costly war against the Lich King. Despite his greater judgement, and the pleas of city officials, such as Marshal Dughan, the King decided to continue the policy of turning a blind eye to ostensibly nonviolent crimes, such as prostitution. Although, he established, a large, well armed cavalry force to patrol through Goldshire in an attempt to keep some semblance of peace. The Lion's Pride Inn The Lions Pride Inn is often regarded as the center of Goldshire, and it is constantly bustling from visitors from both throughout, and outside the world. Merchants, adventurers, Stormwind guards, and priests from the abbey all stop and make regular visits to the town on their way to and from Stormwind, usually enjoying the hospitality of the Lion's Pride Inn. The bulk of its guests, however, are tourists, traveling sometimes for months to have a taste of true freedom, and the hedonistic lifestyle that makes Goldshire famous. Some particularly adventurous members of the Horde have been spotted in the inn, although many times this ends in bloodshed. Much controversy surrounds the tavern. While some write it off as a seedy brothel that needs purging by men of the cloth, it is without question one of the most lively and profitable ventures in Azeroth. The inn itself is owned by Innkeeper Farley, although it is likely that a larger, richer force pulls many of Goldshire's strings. The bar is tended by Dobbins "Another Round" MacGee. The Goldshire Armory With fair prices and friendly faces, one would be able to find quality service along with quality steel at the Goldshire Armory. Owned by the one named Smith Argus who takes pleasure in teaching adventurers the ways of the blacksmith, this building is all in all much more safe than the inn across the street. Location Goldshire is the fortified seat of the Duchy of Goldshire has roads that lead to Stormwind City to the northwest, Northshire Abbey to the northeast, Westfall to the west, and Lakeshire to the east. The city is often bustling with traders and travelers from throughout the kingdom. Just south of Goldshire are located the Fargodeep Mine, The Maclure Vineyards, and The Stonefield Farm. To the east is Crystal Lake. Visitors from Booty Bay and Darkshire are encouraged by signs to avoid the roads near Goldshire at night, to further ensure the safety of their person and possessions. References Adapted from Wowpedia. Category:Duchy of Goldshire Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Elwynn Forest Locations